1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength identification method of identifying the actual wavelength of the light to be measured by the optical measuring system and an analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus that automatically analyzes specimen such as blood and body fluid, an analyzer that adds the specimen into a reaction vessel in which a reagent is dispensed, and optically detects the reaction occurred between the reagent and the specimen in the reaction vessel is known. In such an analyzer, after irradiating the reaction vessel containing the specimen with light, the analyzer analyzes the specimen based on the light intensity of a predetermined wavelength that has passed through the liquid contained in the reaction vessel.
To secure analysis accuracy of the analyzer, it is necessary for the analyzer to precisely identify the actual wavelength of the light to be measured by the analyzer, and to reflect the identified wavelength on the result of the measurement. Therefore, there has been proposed a method in which the light is transmitted through a correcting filter that transmits the light in such a way that the light has peaks at a plurality of predetermined wavelengths. Then the light that is transmitted through the correcting filter is received by array type light receiving elements, and based on which light receiving element has received each peak light, the actual wavelength of the light to be measured by the analyzer is identified (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-74823). Further, there has been proposed a method of confirming how much the current measuring wavelength has shifted from that of the time when the analyzer was manufactured, based on the difference between the current optical measurement result of the standard specimen of which measurement result is known and the optical measurement result of the standard specimen at the time when the analyzer was manufactured (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-162355).